¿Porque Eres Mi Hermana?
by paula kagome maria
Summary: -estoy cansada de que mi hermano se meta en Mi Vida, lo peor es que para el todo se soluciona diciendo "Es porque eres mi hermana"-Que es lo que se le Pasara por su cabeza. agradezco a Stefanny y dedicado a:XxMeeluUxX
1. Chapter 1

**Porque eres mi Hermana**

Estaba sentado en el computador como todos los Días, Buscando una tarea Mientras que mi Hermana Rin estaba Durmiendo plácidamente a veces envidio su forma tan tranquila como toma las cosas, hace dos semanas que nos habían dejado hacer 6 mapas de Europa y yo ya había terminado el ultimo, Esperen, ahora Si, mientras que ella apuesto que ni había comenzado, ahora que lo pienso iré a despertarla

Entre silenciosamente al Cuarto de mi hermana estaba acostada mirando hacia la pared y tenia en sus piernas enrollada la cobija se veía tan inocente, hermosa, perfecta, exquisita, Pero que estoy pensando, es mi hermana, vamos a quien quiero engañar hace tiempo que sé que estoy enamorado enfermizamente de Rin dijo enfermizamente por que es mi HERMANA, es mejor despertarla

-Bulto-Me lance encima de ella, Estaba tan Calientita sentir su pequeño cuerpecito retorciéndose debajo del mio es de verdad delicioso

-LENN¡-Me pare de encima de ella, se veía realmente enojada-Crees que esa es la manera de levantar a una chica

-Es que tú no eres una chica, eres mi hermana

-Si, pero también puedes mirarme ya como una Mujer-Me dijo si tal solo supiera- Ya tengo 15 años debes respetar mi espacio-Hizo un ademan con sus manos

-Si lo que sea la señorita ya hizo los Mapas de Europa

-Los que?-Dijo Rin con una Cara de horror

-Me lo supuse, bien son las 8 y almorzamos a las 11:30 y a las 12 salimos, es mejor que te apures-Con esto me fui a Duchar

Ya Había llegado el almuerzo y Rin Todavía no Bajaba-Rin Rápido el Almuerzo

-Ya Bajo¡-Luego de cinco minutos bajo puso sus cosas en el mueble y se sentó a comer-Sabes…me encanta esta pasta-decía ella con la boca llena, pasaron minutos y ya habíamos terminado esta semana me tocaba a mi lavar los platos, mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse

-Oye Rin-Ella hizo un ruido para que supiera que me estaba escuchando-Que piensas de Mi-Ella me miro por un momento

-Pues eres uno de los Chicos mas apuestos y atléticos del Colegio-menos mal que ella no podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba-Además casi diario una chica se te confiesa…Creo que eres muy Afortunado-Ella creía que yo era afortunado, estar enamorado de tu hermana alguien totalmente prohibida es desafortunado

-Si Fuera afortunado no serias mi hermana-Pensé o eso creí

-Que dijiste-Me dijo atónita como si la hubiera insultado de la peor forma, será que lo dije en voz alta, o por Dios lo habrá malinterpretado-Pues sabes tu tampoco eres el mejor hermano-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-ERES UN Idiotas¡-Con esto salió dela casa con todas sus cosas y azoto la puerta

Tuve que dejar los platos así, coger mis cosas, las llaves del apartamento y seguirla, ya estaba a pocas cuadras del Colegio pero no la Veía era extraño ella no corría muy rápido

(Narra Rin)

Ese idiota de Len, sé que a veces no soy la hermana perfecta pero no era para que me digiera eso y el también tenia defectos, acaso se creía perfecto, Me detuve en mitad de la calle y me di cuenta de que me había equivocado de dirección, mire para ambos lado y me di cuenta de que estaba en un barrio me había ido unas cuantas cuadras mas nada que temer

-Pero mire A quien tenemos aquí-esa era la Voz de Aceito ese chico que tenia tan mala reputación que me dio pánico-Pero si es la Linda Rin, que haces aquí sola, sin tu hermano-Me voltee y mire como el y 4 chicos mas se me acercaban ahora estaba en un grave lio

-estoy esperando a una Amiga, ya casi llega-Soné segura pero estaba muy nerviosa

-Ves Akaito, es mejor que la dejemos en Paz-Le dijo Rinto

-Cállate Rinto, No vez que esta mintiendo-Le dijo enojado Akaito

-es mejor irnos antes de que lleguemos tarde-Dijo Mikuo alejándose ya de la escena

-Ya Mejor vete Rin no sea que tu hermano te esté buscando-Dijo Kaito era también amigo de Len pero a el que le importaba si yo estaba o no que el

-Si vamos mejor-Alentó Gakupo y los dos me cogieron de ambos lados y me comenzaron arrastrar al colegio-No queremos tener problemas con Len

(Narra Len)

Donde se Había metido Esa Rin-HOLA Len¡-Oí la Voz de Kaito y Gakupo al voltearme a saludarlos me encontré de que tenia a Rin agarrada-Adivina a quien encontramos tratando de Cachar Clases-Ellos sintieron mi mirada así que la soltaron

-Bueno déjenos solos para hablar

-Si Señor-Dijeron en forma de Broma mientras que se iban

-Ibas de verdad a saltarte las clases

-no seas idiota, solo cogí otro camino, además que te importa-Me dijo mientras se disponía a Irse

La Agarre del brazo-Claro que me importa soy tu herman…-Pero no me dejo terminar

-Si eres mi hermano y QUE, por eso no tengo que hacerte caso, los hermanos se dan consejos no te controlan la Vida-Luego de eso se saco de mi agarre y me miro-y quiero que te dejes de meter en MI vida, si alguien se me declara, TU NO LOS VAS A intimidar…-Eso era imposible ella lo sabia-Ya aguante mucho del hermano sobreprotector quiero hacer mi Vida…Así que déjame en paz-Con esto se fue y me dejo

Sentía Tanta Rabia, así que golpee un casillero ella estaba equivocada, Yo nunca dejaría que ella hiciera su Vida sin Mi, aunque ahora actuaria menos no creo que de una todos se vayan a tirar encima de ella

-Oyeron Eso la Hermosa Rin le dijo a su hermano que no se metiera en su vida-Anuncio alguien yo solo mire donde estaba ese pobre idiota-ES NUESTRAS OPORTUNIDAD¡-bueno Idiotas mas bien cientos o maldición señor por que me haces esto

Llego el Recreo y con esto la Mitad de mis problemas Rin estaba con mas de 10 muchachos todos acortejándola y ella se dejaba que era lo peor, Esos IDIOTAS, babosos, lambones aaa que Frustración, Pero de pronto todos eso idiotas se detuvieron, y Rinto se abrió paso entre ellos y le ofreció a mi hermana irse a un lugar mas PRIVADO ya que los dos se levantaron y se perdieron de mi vista

Tenia que Hacer algo cualquier cosa pero no se me ocurría nada, Tuve que escabullirme para poder oír algo de su conversación, no era mucho, cosas triviales, cuando termino el descanso Rin se hizo junto a él, me hervía la sangre pero me contendría ya me llegaría la venganza

Han pasado Dos días y el a estado restregándome en la cara lo bien que se la lleva con Rin, lo ODIOOO, De Pronto suena el teléfono-/QUIEN¡/Len, también eres mi amigo mi compañero, adoro escuchar tu vos a estas hora/Gakupo enserio Que/Aquí esta Rinto, estas Listo/Desde el Día que se atrevió a ver a mi hermana/Bien apúrate-Con esto colgué, Cogí mi paraguas, Había una gran tormenta afuera, nadie bien de la cabeza saldría a esta hora, espero que Rin no se dé cuenta

Corrí por las calles atravesé ese diluvio y llegue a mi destino-Bien Len, recuerda que cuando empieces no podrás rendirte hasta acabar a Rinto-Me dijo en tono de advertencia Kaito

-Dudas que pueda vencerlo-Con esto comenzó la pelea

(Narra Rin)

Hoy era Una Noche fría, oscura y aparte de eso estaba lloviendo a cantaros menos mal que Len y yo estamos seguros en casa, sé que me he comportado mal diciéndole todas esas cosas estos Días, de verdad lo extraño, voy a ir a disculparme con el-Len Ábreme –Toque varias veces pero no me abría-vamos Len tenemos que hablar-De Pronto moví el picaporte y me di cuenta que estaba sin seguro-Len?-Mi gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación, lo busque en toda la casa pero nada, acaso se había ido o trataba de asustarme…"Ella se Fue y No volverá.." o me estaban llamando corre Rin "…Las alas de un ángel…" Conteste rápido

-Hola/Rin adivina…(era Iroha) que esta haciendo tu hermanito ahora(Tenia un Tono de voz preocupada)/de que hablas… lo haz visto no esta en casa y…/Esta aquí en una pelea callejera con tu supuesto Novio/Gracias como lo sabes/se desarrolla al frente de mi casa/Bien gracias por informarme-Colgué me puse un abrigo, cogí el paraguas y las llaves y Salí corriendo a buscar a Len, Por que aunque le advertía que dejara de meterse en Mi vida, el Seguía y ahora de verdad que se había pasado, una pelea callejera, Ese idiota

Llovía tan duro que sentía que me estaba lastimando la cara, aparte de eso todo estaba tan solo y oscuro que de verdad estaba dudando de mi seguridad, pero todo salió bien y pude llegar donde estaba Iroha-Menos Mal que llegas Rin, Len esta perdiendo, yo creo que Rinto hizo trampa

-No se por qué hace esto-Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia de mi cara

-Tranquila Rin-Trato de calmarme Iroha mientras me pasaba una toalla rosada, de Hello Kitty-ya veras que todo esta Bien, no ganaras nada con llorar, eso no soluciona nada

-Si tienes razón, Gracias por Todo-Dije mientras le pasaba la toalla, Salí otra vez y me cole entre las personas para poder mirar mejor la pelea, era cierto Len estaba Perdiendo, nunca lo había visto Golpeado, de verdad me dolía que llegara a estos extremos, tenia que interrumpir la pelea, me seguí moviendo entre la gente hasta que llegue a la entrada estaba libre, así que la abrí rápidamente y lance una piedra al foco de luz, Cogí rápido a Len y lo saque de allí

-Quien Anda ahí?-Dijo Len tratando de levantarse

-Cállate-me empecé a poner la ropa de él y antes de que arreglaran la luz yo ya estaba allí, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta del pequeño cambio

Rinto al principio no se dio cuenta e innumerables veces intento pegarme daba gracias a Dios tener tan buenos reflejos, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta y acordamos hacer una mímica de pelea, pero la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado y Akaito el que estaba a cargo de la pelea se dio cuenta

-Que esta Pasando Aquí, esto es una farsa-Dijo deteniendo la pelea-de pronto dos jóvenes le abrieron la puerta y entraron cogieron a Rinto y Akaito se me acerco

-Así que la Linda Rin Quiere hacerse pasar por un sucio Cerdo como tu hermano-Luego de eso me quito la capucha que ocultaba mi pelo-no se si te estas riendo en mi cara o escupiéndome

-No se como lo consideres…-Trate de mirar para otro lado

-Siempre me haz gustado, pero esto esta yendo muy lejos –Con esto alzo su mano y se dispuso a Golpearme, pero ese impacto nunca llego

-Como te atreves a Levantarle la Mano a MI hermana-Dijo Len, tenia puesta mi ropa y eso lo hacia ver menos amenazante, pero igual el echo de haberme protegido como siempre lo hacia, hizo que en mi cabeza diera uno de esos típicos clic en donde reúnes todas las evidencias y te das cuenta de la Verdad-No Permitiré que nadie le haga daño a la mujer que amo-No pude evitar el sonrojo que se extendía por toda mi cara, pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso tenia que ayudar a Len ya que veía como los dos anteriores Muchachos que entraron con Akaito habían soltado a Rinto y se aproximaban

-Primero tendrán que luchar conmigo-Les dije posando en su camino, los dos comenzaron a reírse lo que me dio rabia-YA VERAN¡-Escuche los aplausos de la Gente y sentí la mirada atónita de Rinto no sé que creía que era una debilucha

-Como lo…-No necesitaba que me preguntara esa bobada

-No importa ayúdame con Len-Luego de Derrotar a Akaito y a todos los demás Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Rinto y Yo nos largamos de allí

-menos Mal que todo salió bien-Dijo Tranquilamente Kaito

-Bien, de quien fue la maravillosa idea de una pelea callejera-Pregunte indignada

-De Gakupo-dijeron todos

-Claro-Salió corriendo asustado-COBARDES¡-Y con esto salió del panorama

-Bueno yo también me voy-Dijo Kaito, Luego de un incomodo momento me adelante dejando a Len y a Rinto Solos, ya que Rinto iba por la misma ruta pero su casa quedaba mas abajo

(Narra Len)

Cuando Rin comenzó a Subir las escaleras Rinto me miro fijamente y Dijo-Así que amas a tu propia hermana, pero no de la forma de la que yo creo o me equivoco-Así que él también había escuchado, me pregunto que pensara Rin

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Intente entrar al edificio pero el volvió a hablar

-por que no hacemos una pequeña apuesta

-de que hablas-Intente ocultar mi interés

-el que bese a Rin con su consentimiento enfrente de toda la clase no se meterá en el camino del otro

Acaso crees que soy idiota, mi hermana nunca me daría consentimiento para besarla en mitad de toda la clase, eso estaría mal, nos mandarían al psicólogo, Estas Mal de la cabeza-Intente no alzar la voz

-Acaso soy yo el que esta enamorado de la persona con la que ha compartido el vientre materno-Bueno eso es un punto a su favor

-y que pasa si me niego

-Tú y Yo Sabemos que no le soy indiferente a Rin, además no soy su hermano, puede salir conmigo libremente y mejor aun podemos tener una familia sin que nos miren mal en cambio tú y ella como pareja nunca serán aceptados en esta sociedad

-No sabes como te odio, no voy a aceptar tu apuesta tan infantil, ni tampoco te entregare tan fácil a Rin

-Ella ya te dijo que no te metieras en su vida

-Y a mi Que-Con esto Me fui

Al entrar al Apartamento me encontré con la Fría Mirada de Rin-Sabes Len esta misma Noche, hace una Hora exacta, decidí ir con toda la buena fe del mundo a tu cuarto y disculparme por lo que te había dicho, pensé que había sido egoísta e infantil al prohibirte meterte en mi vida, pero luego de esta noche ya no me queda mas duda- el próximo año me cambio de Colegio haber si así descanso un poco de ti-Miro para otro lado, mientras yo intentaba aguantar las lagrimas que quemaban mis ojos-pero quiero sabes una cosa-me volvió a mirar completamente sonrojada-es verdad lo que dijiste cuando detuviste a Akaito-recordé lo que dije, esta era mi oportunidad, tenia que arriesgarlo todo

-Si, Rin yo…Desde hace mucho tiempo…te he escogido, porque sé que me es imposible amar a otra mujer como te amo a ti, decidí guardármelo todo solo por estar a tu lado-Con esto deje salir algunas lagrimas-Siempre te he celado, siempre he golpeado a tus pretendientes, siempre….y todo para que nadie te alegara de mi, pero sé que lo que estoy diciendo debe darte nauseas y debes odiarme, pero entiéndelo no aguantaba mas, así que por favor, perdóname-Con estoy caí en el suelo y comencé a llorar

Continuara

Esto iba ser solo una historia pero como veo que se me esta alargando hare segunda parte, bueno Agradecimientos a mi Amiga Estefany Hernández te lo agradezco por ayudarme con la trama aunque creo que la alargue mas de lo acordado, espero que lo disfrutes y se lo dedico a XxMeeluUxX Gracias por ayudarme con el juego aunque todavía no me has dicho nada espero que pronto me digas cuando empezar por que pronto se acabara el evento, espero que lo disfruten tratare de poner lo antes posible las segunda parte pero entiendan el colegio y demás a veces no puedo sentarme a pensar ni un poco


	2. Segunda Parte

**Porque eres mi Hermana (segunda Parte)**

(Narra Rin)

Que Iba hacer mi hermano se acaba de confesar, MI HERMANO, esto era raro quería regañarlo por decir esa clase de cosas pero a la vez me sentía enternecida, feliz, triste, confundida, ¿Aterrada?, sentía miedo de eso, no lo sabia, era malo enamorarse entre hermanos, por que lo dudaba, claro que lo era, era aborrecido por la leyes de Dios y morales-Len, no sabes lo que dices, Soy tu hermana, recuérdalo siempre lo dices, entre hermanos es imposible esa clase de amor

-Lo se, por que crees que siempre lo he ocultado-Me dijo ya mas calmado

-Pero, desde cuando…-Me miro con rabia lo que hizo que de inmediato me callara

-desde que nos explicaron…la diferencia entre hombre y mujer-me dijo enterneciendo su mirada-pero sé que esto pasaría

-de que hablas-Dije bastante aturdida, sentía que flotaba, no sentía mi cuerpo, solo un dolor en la cabeza y en mi pecho

-como actúas ahora, te pones nerviosa, y dirás "Len somos hermanos esta mal" y solo te enfocaras en eso, pero yo-Cerro los ojos-Quiero que me digas que sientes, piensa un momento que no somos hermanos y dime sinceramente que siente-Se levanto y se acercó a mi-Dime por favor-Podía ver una mirada suplicante por parte de él, yo no sabia que decirle, siempre lo he querido, pero la pregunta era mas que a un hermano

-yo…no puedo responderte, Len…somos hermanos y esto nunca podrá avanzar a mas así que…-Sentí como Len me tumbaba en el suelo y se posicionaba encima mio y me miraba con rabia

-TE DIJE¡-Empezó a caer en mi cara las lagrimas de Len sin poder evitarlo también comencé a llorar estaba confundida-Que dejaras eso por un momento dime que sientes por mi realmente

-Yo…-Que tenia que hacer-no se…-Dije cerrando los ojos…sentía como Len se paraba y se iba caminando lentamente hasta su cuarto, cuando oí que cerro la puerta abrí los ojos y comencé a llorar silenciosamente en la sala me dolía mucho el pecho acababa de darme cuenta de que también estoy enamorado de mi hermano, y lo peor era que lo había lastimado…soy una tonta

(Narra len)

Sabia Que estoy iba a Pasar para que Mentirme, Sabia que ella nunca lo aceptaría, si tan solo me viera como algo mas que hermanos, Y si actuó como si de verdad fuéramos hermanos, como dormir juntos y cosas por el estilo ella tendría que empezar a mirarme de otro modo, Bien esto de hoy nuca paso, Borrón y cuenta nueva

A la Mañana siguiente ella estaba tranquila haciendo el desayuno, mas específicamente unas arepas, me acerque por atrás y la abrase-Buenos días Hermanita

Ella se giro por completo mientras se despegaba de mi-Te sientes Bien?-Vi su cara pude ver que tenia los ojos hinchados, había llorado, me sentí mal pues nunca me puse a analizar como se sentía ella

-Eso debería preguntarte yo-Trate de que me miraba, pero corría su mirada a otro punto de la cocina

-Perdón, por no poder….-y comenzó a llorar y caer despacio al piso, de verdad en estos momentos me sentía pésimo yo contento y ella sufriendo

-Deja de llorar, vamos mírame-Cuando por fin pude hacer que se calmara y me mirara puse mi plan en acción-Soy tu hermano y lo se y no te estoy diciendo que si me rechazas no te voy a hablar, o voy a alejarme de ti, solo te quería decir lo que siento para que no digieras que mis celos era injustificados, no para que te pusieras a llorar por creer que me perderías-no se de donde saque esas palabras pero me alegraba haberlas dicho o si no iba a reventar

-Len, yo pensé que no me volverías a mirar, que me ignorarías, pensé que te había lastimado y me sentí muy mal…-de pronto ella me tomo del cuello y me beso, sabia que este era su primer beso, el mio también, y aunque estaba feliz por sentir sus labios sobre los míos, no sabia si lo hacia porque de verdad me amaba o solo para no perderme, no quería obligarla a sentir lo que yo siento, así que con todo el dolor del mundo la separe de mi, me miro por unos momentos sorprendidas para después mirar al suelo confundida

-Rin, yo no quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que te dije y eso influya en tu decisión, cuando todo esto haya pasado y te sientas mas calmada, hablamos sobre el Tema, pero por ahora estamos alterados y es mejor no tomar decisiones apresuradas-con esto me levante

(Narra Rin)

Cuando Len salió de la cocina seguía en estado de Stock, esas palabras tan maduras, no podía creer que hayan salido de su boca, la que hace unos segundo acaba de besar siendo el MI hermano era una enferma, esto estaba mal, es malo el amor entre dos familiares, entre hermanos, y aparte gemelos, compartimos el mismo vientre esto es enfermizo me doy asco

Termine de hacer el desayuno y termine pensando a quien le importa, si yo amo a Len y el sentimiento es mutuo por que debería ser pecado, no entiendo esto, pero creo de cierta forma que en estos tiempos, todo de alguna forma u otra es aceptado, entonces esperare tranquilamente a que todo se calme y le diré lo que de verdad siento, pero y si tampoco me cree como le demuestro lo que siento

(Narra Len)

Rin me llamo a desayunar todo estaba normal, así que pensé que ella lo iba a dejar así, entonces mas calmado me senté y comencé a comer-Esta muy rica-dije devorando mi arepa, cuando de pronto siento que un pie de Rin acaricia a lo largo de mi pierna, no pude evitar que todos los bellos de mi cuerpo de erizaran, ni tampoco pude disimular como me atragante con la arepa

-¿estas Bien, Len?-Parecía como si ella no supiera lo que acababa de hacer

-Si, es solo que me acorde de algo muy…-Iba a levantarme pero al parecer mis pies decidieron "no hacerle caso a Len hoy", decidieron en vez de hacerme quedar de pie se abrazaron a la silla que tanto les ha dado nótese la ironía haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo

-¿Estas Bien?-Dijo Rin ya algo alarmada

-Estoy Perfecto-Dije mintiendo y saliendo de ahí a todo lo que me daba

Ya era tarde así que decidí irme a bañar, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Rin saliendo con una Toalla que bien podría ser solo para el pelo, no se porque pero sentí que iba a tener una hemorragia nasal así que Salí corriendo de ese lugar pero como dije hace unas horas mis pis decidieron "No hacerle caso a Len hoy" así que caí de Bruces (Otra vez) al suelo pero esta vez a los pies de mi hermana –"No mires arriba, no mires arriba, Len, autocontrol, autocontrol, estas ya grandecito, así que Autocontrol¡"-Sentí como mi hermana se agachaba

-Hoy están muy descoordinado-Dijo Rin agarrando mi cara con sus dos manos, ella estaba de cuclillas "Sus ojos, mira sus ojos" casi no pude evitar ver "Ahí", además de que no sostenía la parte de arriba de la toalla haciendo que se cayera sutilmente

-Es que hoy mis pies decidieron no hacerme caso-sé que mi voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando por teléfono por que ni yo mismo la reconocí

-Bien, Me voy, el baño es todo tuyo-con esto se levanto y se fue

-"Bien Viste no era tan difícil"-Me felicite mentalmente

Luego de una ducha fría y Laaaarrgaaaa me sentía como si hubiera vuelto a Nacer, hacia mucho calor así que me puse una sudadera y me acosté en la silla del balcón, cerré los ojos y entre en mi mundo de pequeñas y juguetonas Mini Rins, unas saltaban las otras sentaban y tarareaban alguna canción, otra se subían a los bordes y unas cuantas se multiplicaban, un mundo perfecto

-Len, En que piensas que tienes esa gran sonrisa-me dijo la voz de Rin, pensé que era alguna de esas pequeñas así que respondí inconscientemente

-En Ti, en que otra cosa puedo pensar

-y en que parte específicamente estas pensando- me preguntaron todas a la vez lo que me pareció gracioso

-En tus labios Tan cálidos y suaves, hacen que me pierda en un mundo de sensaciones que nunca experimente

-Entonces, cuando te bese por que me separaste-Me preguntaron con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Por qué no se si lo haces por que me quieres o por que tienes miedo de perderme?, solo quiero saber que tu sientes lo mismo por mi

-Y como quieres que te lo demuestre

-No se, de verdad nunca sabría si tu amor es verdadero, al menos claro que no se te declaras sin importarte lo que piensen los demás y no te diera miedo besarme en publico, tal vez así estaría seguro que me amas y no sientes vergüenza de ello

-Ya Veo-Dijeron todas empezando a desaparecer y yo empezando abrir los ojos

El fin de semana paso rápido dándole paso al lunes, al llegar a clases como era de esperarse miles de muchachos se le abalanzaron a Rin, así fue en todas las horas, descanso y etc. Al llegar la ultima hora solo quería salir corriendo antes de romperle la cara a alguien, Sonó el timbre de salida, me levante de mi asiento dispuesto a salir de este colegio y vivir debajo de la primera roca que me encontrara en el camino, pase al lado del grupo "adoramos a Rin", vi como ella solo les sonreía a todos, así que le mande una mirada como regañándola, pero me reprendí no tenia ningún derecho, así que seguí mi destino

-No Alto¡-Dijo Rin saliendo del circulo de admiradores y sosteniéndome del brazo-Quiero decirte al frente de todos nuestros compañeros que me GUSTAS¡-Bajo su cabeza, yo mire como todo el grupo solo nos miraba como en shock

-Tu no solo me gustas, TE AMO¡-Dije lo suficientemente alto para que los otros escucharan, ella solo levanto su cabecita, me sonrió y me beso, mire hacia el Grupo todos estaban asombrados, pero a mi no me importo y le correspondí

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando-Dijo la profesora separándonos-Ya se acabó este espectáculo, salgan rápido, mientras llevo a estas criaturas a dirección-la profesora de Matemáticas Meiko a todos nos decía criaturas, Sabia que esto iba a Pasar Nadie iba a aceptar esto pero nada me iba a separar de Rin.

Continuara?

Pues si aquí pensaba terminar el pequeño fick o largo One-shot como quieran decirle, pero no se quisiera continuarlo pero bueno, ustedes díganme, nos vemos


	3. Tercera Parte

**¿Porque eres mi Hermana?**

(Narra Len)

Luego de llegar a coordinación, la profesora Meiko le conto al coordinador todo nuestro "Espectaculo indebido" él se veía confundido así que le pidió que se retirara y llamara a la consejera

-Bien chicos-Se acomodó en la silla de al frente-¿Que esta pasando?

-Pues yo me declare-Dijo inocentemente Rin

-y me puedes decir por que en medio de la clase

-Porque quiero que sepan que no me avergüenza amar a Mi hermano, antes para mi es muy gratificante-Yo sentía que mi cara hervía

-Los dos ya tienen 16 años asi que creo que puedo hablar ya con adultos ¿No?-Los dos asentimos-Es malo enamorarse de un familiar, hay muchas consecuencias ¿Las saben?-no dijimos nada asi que la consejera prosiguió-Pues si digamos van a tener una familia…-Rin comenzó a sonrojarse-pues sus hijos saldrían con malformaciones o cosas por ese estilo, luego la iglesia no lo permite esta mal ante los ojos de Dios-saco unos papeles-Pero intentemos no concentrarnos mucho en eso-Saco un bolígrafo-Bien esto podría ser un problema mas profundo de lo que piensan-Puso el cuaderno de ella y empezó a escribir-¿Cómo es la relación con sus padres?

Ya Rin había hablado demasiado creo que era mi turno-Pues ellos son muy comprensivos, cuando éramos pequeños salíamos a muchos viajes, y pasaban todo el tiempo que podían con nosotros y siempre ha sido así-tenia que ser sincero mis padres eran muy bueno, no creo que fuera por abandono que Rin y yo estuviéramos enamorados

-Y ahora esta en casa

-No se fueron hace unos días a un viaje vuelven en tres semanas-Respondió Rin ya que veía que no decía nada

-y eso en que trabajan-Pregunto curiosa

-Pues son arqueólogos y salen mucho de viaje pero solo nos llevan de vez en cuando por que quieren que tengamos una vida normal-Para aclarar a mi me gustaría mas ir con ellos a todos sus viajes

-¿sus padres son mandones o estrictos?

-Pues…lo normal-

-Para ti que es lo normal

-Pues no nos gritan a cada hora, pero tampoco nos dejan hacer lo que se nos venga en gana, es equilibrado-Intente explicar

-Interesante-Arranco una hoja-Van a visitarme todos los días después de las clases y veremos como tratar esto-Se levanto-le avisan a sus padres tan pronto lleguen, que necesito hablar con ellos-y con esto nos marchamos

Al llegar a nuestro hogar, Rin se puso a hacer la comida como si nada-¿Que piensas de todo eso?-Le pregunte desde el umbral de la cocina

-Que están haciendo mucho alboroto

-Que crees que digan Mama y Papa-Se mordio el labrio inferior

-no lo se, tal vez se molesten-De Pronto ella dejo lo que hacia y me miro fijamente -crees que ellos estarán en contra

-Pues creo que seria lo más normal-dije acercándome a ella-Pero, no me importa Rin, nada lograra sepárame de ti-Ella se lanzo como siempre capturando mis labios en un apasionado beso

Así siguieron pasando los días la consejera estaba cada vez mas confundida, y pues nuestros compañeros lo tomaron bastante bien, la verdad los únicos que nos miraban mal eran algunos profesores, Rin y yo acordamos que no nos íbamos a besar enfrente de nadie, para que luego no digan que es puro exhibicionismo, ahora lo único que nos preocupaba era la reacción de nuestros padres

-Hay que decírselos tranquilamente, que ella tengan tiempo de asimilarlo-me decía Rin, la cual llevaba una piyama que consistía en un short y una camisa

-si tienes razón-Dije parándome y acercándome a gatas a ella-Pero hoy es sábado y todavía falta una semana para que vuelvan-La abrace por atrás y la tumbe conmigo sobre mi cama-divirtámonos un poco-Le dije besando su oreja

-Yo…-Trato de hablar mientras yo hacia un camino de besos por su cuello-…No estoy segura…-decia mientras gemia suavemente

-Rin, te amo-dije acariciando su vientre, levantando levemente la camisa

(Narra la Autora)

Al apartamento de los Kagamine llegaban cansado los dueños del apartamento, aunque les dolia hasta el cabello estaban felices de poder volver mas temprano y ver a sus hijos, abrieron silenciosamente la puerta pues a estas horas de la noche puede que estuvieran ya durmiendo y no querían dañar la sorpresa, la pareja de rubios cerro la puerta y descargaron sus maletas, dispuesto a ver a sus pequeños, pero algo llamo su atención y era que había gemidos saliendo del cuarto de Len, ellos no eran tontos sabían lo que podrían ver si habrían esa puerta, estaban nerviosos y hasta cierto punto aterrados de que sus peores miedo se hicieran realidad

-Rin…Len-Dijeron sus padres al abrir la puerta y encontrarse lo que mas temían en este mundo, lo que por tanto tiempo trataron de evitar, los adolecentes estaban pasmados, como podía pasarles esto a ellos , querían que sus padres se enteraran de una forma calmada, no en este situación

(Narra Rin)

Estábamos sentados en la sala, Len y yo nos habíamos vestido rápido cuando nuestros padres no dejaron solos, esto no podía ser peor nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a resultar asi, mis padres nos miraban con desaprobación

-Que creen que están haciendo-Se levanto mi Padre-Ustedes son MUY jóvenes para tener esa clase de relaciones, además hacerlo fuera del matrimonio es fornicar y eso esta mal ante los ojos de Dios, su madre y yo queremos nietos pero bastardos fuera del matrimonio no-Creo que mi cara era épica solo nos estaba regañando por eso

-Solo te molesta eso-Dijo Len algo confundido

-Si, prométanme que nunca harán algo así, HASTA que se casen-Dijo nuestra Madre

-No les molesta que salgamos

-De que hablan-Dijeron nuestros padres confundidos

-Pues que salir entre hermanos también esta mal para los ojos de Dios y no se pero creo que es peor que Fornicar-Dijo Len

-Pues les diré que eso es muy común entre la familia Kagamine-Dijo Mi madre-Pues su padre y yo somos primos su tíos son hermanos, y nunca nadie a tenido un hijo con malformaciones, eso ya esta en nuestros genes

-Si pero ustedes son los primeros gemelos-Dijo esta vez mi padre ya mas calmado

-Bueno, esto se esta volviendo extraño-Dijo Len sacando un papel-Pero la consejera del colegio quiere hablar con ustedes

-mmm si tranquilos, imagínense como nos toco a nosotros y tranquilos nosotros nos haremos cargo-Dicho esto nos fuimos a dormir, todos en sus respectivas habitaciones

El resto del fin de semana paso normal, visitamos a la familia y salimos a parque todo, al volver al colegio mis padres hablaron con la consejera, agradezco al cielo que solo falten un mes para terminar la secundario por que por la cara que puso la consejera simplemente no creo que nos deje en paz, creo que Len y yo ya hemos pasado un gran obstáculo de nuestra relación ahora que todo esto ya ha terminado creo que será mas fácil lo que nos depare el futuro

Fin?

Perdon por la demora pero tuve problemas con unos trabajos y una amiga entro en mi cuenta y publico una historia, Bien yo creo que ya esto termino al menos de que quiera que siga, y si quieren que esto siga con la vida de ellos como adultos denme sugerencias, Bueno ya sin mas que decir agradezco todos sus Reviews


	4. Ultima Parte

**¿Por qué eres mi Hermana? (Cuarta y Ultima Parte)**

En un auditorio finamente decorado estaban sentados Padres y demás familiares, en las sillas azules alfrente del auditorio estaban todos los que se iban a graduar, en el auditorio estaban los profesores y en el centro de todo estaban los diplomas

-Padres de Familia, profesores y estudiantes estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar que estos estudiantes han logrado con éxito pasar esta gran etapa de sus vidas, Hoy estos niños dejaran el colegio y se convertirán en adultos, Dios quiera y todos cumplan sus sueños-Termino de decir el Rector en seguida paso una profesora y Comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes para que recibieras sus diplomas

-…Len Kagamine…-Se paro de entre los estudiantes un chico alto, con pelo rubio y ojos azules, recibió su diploma y un abrazo de su profesora-…Rin Kagamine…-Esta vez se paro una Chica rubia y de ojos azules similar al chico pero con rasgos mas femeninos, recibió con una gran sonrisa su diploma y el abrazo de la profesora que toda la secundaria la apoyo tanto

La graduación había terminado y los estudiantes estaban con sus padres y despidiéndose entre ellos-Rin Prométeme que vamos a ir a la misma universidad-Le suplicaba una chica pelirroja con el cabello corto y una coleta larga

-Tranquila, las dos vamos a ser unas grandes doctoras-Las amigas se abrazaron mientras se prometían encontrarse en la universidad

-Bien Hermano y que vas a estudiar-Dijo un Peli azul a Len

-Kaito, Ya te dije que quiero ser Arqueólogo como mis padres-Dijo ya cansado de la misma pregunta

-Pero, y si estudias derecho-trato de persuadirlo el peli morado

-Si así estudiaríamos lo mismo-lo apoyo Kaito

-Gakupo, Kaito seguiremos en contacto, no entiendo cual es su afán igual vivimos cerca-Los amigos se abrazaron (Poco por que son hombres)

-Nos vemos en la fiesta-de despidieron los tres chicos, Len fue a buscar a sus padres para tener tiempo de alistarse, Mientras que Rin no dejaba de llorar con sus amigas

-Gumi recuerda escribirnos todos los días-Gritaron las tres amigas

-Tranquilas…-Hipo la peli verde pues estaba muy triste de tener que estudiar en el extranjero y no poder ver a sus amigas-…Diario escribiré-y otra vez se abrazaron, luego de las lágrimas los adolecentes se retiraron para asistir con sus respectivas parejas al baile de graduación, el último recuerdo que tendrán de la secundaria

(Narra Rin)

-Mama no sé que vestido ponerme-Había sacado todos los vestidos que tenia pero ninguno me convencía

-Que tal el azul-me dijo mientras me mostraba mi vestido azul elegante, con cola larga y adornos en cinta

-No me podría confundir con el papel tapiz que utilizan para tomar la foto, debo elegir uno mas llamativo

-Que tal el amarillo con blanco

-No, es como para una reunión no para una fiesta

-Entonces el…rojo

-Ya lo he llevado varias veces

-Entonces el que compraste hace dos meses-Mi mama saco un vestido alto, con colores pasteles como marron, verde y violeta, lo toque ahora que lo recuerdo es muy bonito y lo peor es que lo compre para esta fiesta y por todo el alboroto se me olvido-es de seda y todo

-Hay casi no me acuerdo, muy bien, sal!-chille a lo que mi mama sonrio

-Date prisa para poder ayudarte con el peinado y maquillaje

-Si tranquila no me demoro-dije entrando a la ducha de mi cuarto

(Narra Len)

Luego de ducharme y ponerme mi traje me senté en la sala a esperar a Rin-Ya esta lista-anuncio mi Madre mientras bajaba la escalera-La cámara!-Mi Padre tomo la cámara y esperamos a que ella bajara, luego nos tomamos algunas fotos ya salimos al Baile, nadie nos juzgaba, podíamos tomarnos la foto en pareja besarnos nos trataban como cualquier otra pareja, parecía un hermoso sueño, pero tal como había dicho nuestros padres nada en la vida es fácil y algún día tendríamos que enfrentar un obstáculo mayor a todo los anteriores, pero mientras estuviera con la persona que amaba ese dia se me hacia lejano

Pasaron los años y Rin y yo terminamos nuestras carreras, como era de esperarse nuestro tio que era padre y había casado a toda nuestra familia nos caso a nosotros, la boda fue sencilla y solo fue la familia y amigos cercanos MUYYYY cercanos ahora estamos en nuestra luna de miel, y estoy aquí esperando a mi esposa la pobre es muy tímida ya que es su primera vez la mía también pero estoy mas ansioso, cuando por fin salió con su bata de seda rosada que le llegaba mas arriba de los muslos-Len, por favor…se cuidadoso-era tan adorable, decidi pararme y acariciar su carita alzándola para darle un beso

-Tranquila recuerda que soy tu hermano-y comencé a besar su cuello mientras posaba mis manos en sus glúteos

_**(-Bien hasta aquí la dejo ahora solo escribo…**_

_**-Que te pasa de verdad, Todos esperan un lemmon**_

_**-que, claro que no**_

_**-si si lo esperan**_

_**-no lo voy hacer (de pronto majo saca una cinta y cuerda) no alto**_

_**-Bien entonces yo lo voy hacer-(la autora esta amarrada)**_

_**-No lo puedo creer, AUXILIO!, donde aprendiste a hacer eso**_

_**-lo vi en un programa**_

_**-no espera pero esete fick esta en un sección en donde es infantil, en horario familiar, no puedes poner eso**_

_**-Pues cambio la sección y ya**_

_**-por Dios, no, desatame**_

_**-no ya empezó la función)**_

-Len…-Rin Gemía muy fuerte mientras yo quitaba suavemente su bata-…Alto-Dijo ella tratándome de separar

-Que pasa?-me detuve ya que no quería obligarla a Nada

-esto es muy abrumador…siento que me voy a desmayar-dijo Rin intentando amarrar otra vez su bata

-No te preocupes…-dije mientras la alzaba al estilo nupcial y la ponía en la cama-Yo me encargare de Todo-dije mientras me acercaba a ella en forma sensual, podía ver como su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja con cada paso que me acercaba a ella-Ahora solo disfruta-le dije al oído sentía como su piel se erizaba y temblaba por aquel comentario, asi que no la hice esperar mas y comenze a quitarle la bata, trataba en lo posible de que mis manos tocaran toda su piel

-Len…yo…-intento de decir algo entre sus gemidos-También quiero tocarte-sus temblorosas manos se acercaron a mi camisa y con dificultad por su nerviosismo la desabotono por completo dejando mi torso descubierto y acerco sus pequeñas manos acariciándolo completamente-lo estoy haciendo bien?-me pregunto bajando su cabeza

-Claro que si-le dije cerca a su oído para luego gemir en este-sigue disfrutando-dije mientras quitaba por completo la bata que ella llevaba puesta pude ver su elegante conjunto rosa y blanco tan sensual pero a la vez infantil como ella-Este conjunto esta perfecto-dije en voz alta a lo que Rin como acto de reflejo se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas-Rin y ahora que dije

-No vez que estoy muy avergonzada y tu no me ayudas-intente pensar un poco en esto, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado para ella

-Esta bien Rin no hare nada, me quedare aquí y esperare a que tu hagas lo que quieras-me recosté en la cama y cerre lo ojos pronto sentí el movimiento de las cobijas

-Me lo prometes-Me lo dijo en un tono de voz apagado un poco por la vergüenza

-No me moveré ni hablare a menos de que tu me lo pidas-y en ese momento sentí como ella se acercaba lentamente y se posicionaba encima mio

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que no te muevas-me dijo un poco mas confiada, puso sus manos en mi cinturón y comenzó a quitarlo junto con mis pantalones luego de quedar completamente desnudo me di cuenta de que ella no se movía y aunque tuviera mucha curiosidad no dije nada y abrí los ojos-Bien-Se dijo a ella misma-Aquí vamos-sentí como se acostaba completamente sobre mi cuerpo y comenzaba a besarme toda la cara y poco a poco bajo por mi cuello hizo todo un camino de besos hasta que se detuvo y sentí como se paraba completamente sentándose sobre mi virilidad-ahora termina de desnudarme-me pare con dificultad y la abrase mientras besaba su cuello y poco a poco quitaba su ropa interior, al verla desanuda no pude contenerme y la puse completamente debajo mio

-Len!...-Dijo ella con sorpresa-Lo…-Rápidamente la calle masajeando uno de sus erectos pezones, para luego comenzar a lamerlos y chuparlos-mmm-trataba de reprimir sus gemidos

-No te contengas-le dije mientras bajaba por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrada primero las abrí cuidadosamente para poder meter poco a poco un dedo a lo que ella intento cerrar las piernas así que lo saque y las sostuve firmemente, acerque mi cara lentamente y comencé a lamer, podía sentir como Rin se retorcía de placer y dejaba por fin que de su boca salieran sus hermosos gemidos al ver lo cerca que estaba de llegar a un orgasmo deje de hacerlo y me acerque hasta su oído-Estas lista-ella me abrazo-Tranquila esto no dolerá mucho-dije mientras me ponía en posición cerca de su entrada

-No estoy muy nerviosa-Dijo ella tratando de cerrar las piernas

-Entrare con cuidado-la bese dulcemente mientras entraba con cuidado de inmediato sentí sus paredes rodearme y apretarme-Te duele-Pregunte deteniéndome ante su barrera

-Un poco-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos

-Esta bien, solo tranquilízate-dije mientras rompía esa barrera, como respuesta ella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda-Ahora eres solo Mía

_**(-NOOO!...ya escribiste demasiado **_

_**-No lo he terminado**_

_**-Pero es mucho, me voy a morir**_

_**-Que exagerada-Majo saco otro pedazo de cintas-Ahora cállate que haces que pierda la inspiración-**_

_**-Por favor déjalo ahí-la cinta quedo mal puesta**_

_**-Esta bien, solo porque es tu historia) **_

Los Rayos del sol entraron sin permiso en la habitación haciendo que abriera los ojos, me sentía tibio y cansado así que decidí tratar de pararme para darme una ducha pero un cuerpo encima del mio no me lo permitía al descubrirme pude ver a Rin acaricie suavemente su cabello al Fin estaríamos Juntos para siempre

**FIN**

**Dios bueno al fin termine este pequeño fick aunque no como quería tendre que cambiar la clasificación Bueno espero que les haya gustado TT^TT gracias de verdad a todos los que siguieron este pequeño Fick de corazón gracias**


End file.
